Noblesse fanfiction time travel
by chimera1803
Summary: Raizel returned Lukedonia to face a new threat, a mysterious force used the human to get their hands on his homeland,they knew something they shouldn't. His lifespan's drained, his power's leaking from his body. The Nobles created a living vessel with forbidden spells: Rai's small daughter ,who can absorb his power and time travel, back to the Union incident to save Rai from fate
1. Chapter 1:Return to Lukedonia

NOBLESSE FANFICTION

**CHAPTER 1: RETURN TO LUKEDONIA**

1000 years after the Union incident, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel finally came back to Lukedonia again.

He had spent almost his remaining lifespan to be with the human, watching they live their fast-paced life, so caught up in this desire to have what they want instead of what they need.

Human is a beautiful creature, but also a tragic one. So fragile, yet so dangerous. The only species has to struggle with their morality to live and to serve. He no longer sees human as an innocent beings, but not such guity ones either.

''A hard case to judge" is his conclusion. He doesn't hold a grudge against the human like some nobles are. Human used to be weak and vulnerable, their history is filled with war and rage, baffled by the unknown things and so blinded with the superior beings that's not on their had heard some cases about corrupted Nobles and Werewolves messed with human society, leaving their traces in human towns.

Tales of the human did have a little bit of truth about Nobles, but most parts are, fortunately, based on human's imagination and fear for the unknown. As a Noblesse, he needs to makes sure that his kind, claimed to be more superior one, cease manipulating the human and stay out of their life for good. The nobles have a great lifespan, which many humans are obsessed with, not to mention they have enormous power and they can make human history flips to another page, glory or distruction if they so wish to. However; there are rules mong the nobles that we mustn't interfere with human and their problems. ''Great power comes great responsibility'', The Noblesse holds power to execute who dares to go against that rules.

For centuries,human had become a species which needs to be protected from other mutant ones with bad intentions and…. The Nobles. But to his surprise, humans are no longer that fragile like he remembered.

In such a short time, only 10 human generations and now their power and technology become a big problem to both Lukedonia and Werewolves' territory. Long ago, his fight with Raskreia dispersed the island's field temporarily and made the whole country visible for nearly an hour. A group of scientists and soldiers managed to set their foot on his homeland and went rampaged there, they paid their prices deeply after that. But before those humans' memories were erased, they had sent their distress signals along with Lukedonia's location.

Now after all these years, the human's governments desperately wanted the "land of the Gods" belong to them, they sent countless "pioneers", as Frankenstein said, to discover Lukendonia .It looks like they want their miracle to repeat itself again, the island 'll show up and all... The efforts were fruitless, needless to say. But what concerned both Frankenstein and him, so much that he felt the need to return Lukedonia immediately was

***Flashback**

\- BOSS, guys ! You need to see this.

Tao rushed into the living room yelled, his hands holding the laptop

Calm down,Tao ! What's happening?

Everyone flinched, looking confused. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel was calmly sipping from his cup

Tao showed his laptop to everyone, looking terrified:

I've just received an an anonymous file. At first, I thought it just somebody trying to send viruses to me. But I looked at the file's name and saw this

"**TO THE NOBLESSE AND HIS BUTLER"**

Everyone was shocked, Frankenstein received a nodd from his master and clicked the file. No one prepared for what they saw next

**The file contained all the information about Lukedonia, the location, the barrier, Noble guards, Clan Elders and their clan members, even the Lords… in detail**

All the blood was drained from their face, even Frankenstein. The Noblesse stood up from his seat, his blood red eyes darkened, the atmosphere suddenly became cold and tense. "He 's angry" Frankenstein rarely sees his master like that. The butler looked at everyone with a stern look: "Prepare yourselves, we're going back to Lukedonia"


	2. Chapter 2:Mysterious force

**CHAPTER 2: Mysterious force**

**Bold: The Nobles talking**  
The Noblesse and Frankenstein went to the Hall to meet the Noble Lord and the clan leader. They had informed Lukedonia of their sudden returning. The Lord looked at them,although no emotions could be seen on her face, they still caught a glimpse of her unease in her eyes. The Lord said to them:  
**\- I can see you all came back here for a reason. Whatever it is, i'm sure that it's a new threat to our country. What threat makes you feel so concerned?**

Frankenstein took a glance of his master.  
When he was about to give her a proper answer, The Noblesse took one step forward and told her:  
\- **Raskreia,...**  
Everyone in the Hall flinched at the voice, even the Lord herself  
\- **Lukedonia is in danger, the threat involves... human.**

The Leader of Landegre clan, Gejutel K. Landegre asked him confusedly:  
**\- By "human" you mean...Ordinary human with no power?**

\- Yes, ordinary human ...and no, it seems like they no longer have no power. I and Master had received a file sent to us by human technology,... I believe there's something troublesome coming from the fight between the Lord and my Master long ago.  
Frankenstein said in a dark tone

-**Show us the file you're talking about.** The Lord ordered

A 3D pic appeared from the device that Tao brought along. Everyone gasped.  
The Lord immediately shot up from her throne and walk down. She looked at it in scrutiny and muttered under her breath:  
'' Impossible. It's all true "  
The clan leaders look into each other's eyes and knew that they all thought of one thing in unison:''Traitors among the Nobles"

No one knows about the Clan Leaders and their clan member, even the Lord and the Previous Lord so...well, except the Nobles themselves  
Everyone still remembered about the previous Clan Leaders' betrayal. Even though 1000 years had passed, the wounds're still fresh in their minds. They have the absence of Deceased Kertia clan Leader Rajak as a reminder of the battle every single day.

**-They're dead but still cause us trouble. Perhaps they met up with the human corporation which sent their man to Lukedonia long ago and provide them our information**. The new Kertia clan leader, Rael Kertia voiced his thought in exasperated.

Everyone else was lost in contemplation. All of the sudden, Ludis Mergas - Clan leader of Mergas House shouted:  
**\- There're something more written there, The Clan Elder part in the file is flickering!**  
All eyes were on the screen of the file, waiting impatiently for that"something" revealed itself . After several minutes, one more part appeared in different color, next to the Landegre clan  
" **Helios clan, clan of Forbidden"**  
**-What 's this clan? I've never heard of it before!** Regis K. Landegre wondered, along with the Clan Leader's young generation.  
There's only 13 clans in total. This name just came out of nowhere. Human must be getting wrong information. Impossible, the rest of the file is correct to the slightest detail. If this clan actually exist, then...  
No one had yet noticed the Noblesse and Clan Leader Gejutel K. Landegre 's strange behavior, their eyes were widen in shock at that name**.**  
**'' No, it can't be, not that clan"**

The Noble Lord finally noticed them, she opened her mouth, with certainty in her voice:  
**-What's happening? You know this clan,don't you Gejutel? the name of that clan showed up at your Leader's generation place, along with 6 previous Clan Leader.**  
The silver - haired Elder looked at the Lord and said:  
**\- I know them, my Lord. This clan...is something the Previous Lord doesn't want the next generations to know about. Just as its name, it's forbidden to say out loud, even think of it. It's a crime just to mention that name with others, without The Previous Lord's order. When that clan's name is mentioned, it means only one thing...**  
Gejutel glanced at the Noblesse, then he continued with a sigh:  
-**The end is near**


	3. Chapter 3:Unpleasant surprise

CHAPTER 3: Unpleasant surprise

The Noble Lord along with the Clan Leaders couldn't believe that, Helios clan actually exists, which means there're Nobles that they knew nothing about. Is this clan a threat, why the previous Lords keep something so dangerous in Lukedonia?  
_ No, it's not right. If this clan had been a bad omen, it would have betrayed them along with other 6 clans. The Noblesse had been missing for 820 years, they should have revealed themselves and caused a ruckus in Lukedonia after his rumored death._

**-It seems like we have to meet this...mysterious clan, my** **Lord.**  
Kei Ru- clan leader of Ru clan voiced everyone's thoughts

**\- We must do some thorough search about these unknown Nobles my Lord, before any meeting occurs . Some precautions must be taken in case ...something bad happens.**

**-No need...**

The clan leaders turned around, it was The Noblesse, he continued:

**-Helios clan won't meet anyone except the Lords' generation, even** **other Clan leaders**.

-**But if we're not there, who'll protect the Lord, if they try anything...?**  
Gejutel K. Landegre said:

**-They won't, they can't do anything. They have vowed by blood contract to protect the Lords for generations. Besides, they don't have any abilities to fight...**

**-What? Then what are they capable of? First time hearing a clan that can't fight, they 're not that of a threat to me.** Rael Kertia shrugged his shoulder and smirked.

The oldest clan leader answered :  
\- **They don't have any abilities to fight because they don't need to** **fight at all... **

Everyone except The Noblesse looked confusedly at him.

He sighed:  
-**They are named" The Forbidden" clan for a reason, they hold power by changing others' fate, the only ones in Lukedonia can use forbidden spells. There are only 6 of them. They have been bounded by an ancient curse since the Previous Lord earned his throne, their life are bonded with Lukedonia forever.**  
The Clan Leaders just stood there like statues, they need time to consume the information, it's a little too much for them to handle.

**-What do you mean by " Their life are bonded with Lukedonia forever"?** Raskreia asked

**\- My Lord, They can never set their feet on anywhere outside Lukedonia. Our ancient barrier serves two purposes: To keep outsiders out and to keep the Helios clan in, not to mention their blood contract with the Previous Lord. If Lukedonia ceases to exist...they'll die along with our country.**

** -A tragic clan **Rosaria -Leader of Elenor Clan said sympatetically.  
** -But that doesn't change the fact that The Lord needs a companion. Someone understands about this "Helios clan" except Gejutel and not a Clan Leader or their member clan.**

Frankenstein gave them a cold look and asked, dark power lurked dangerously in the air:  
** -It can't be that you are blatantly asking for my Master to go, right?**

**-Frankenstein... **  
The butler stopped, still feels pissed.

**-I will go with Raskreia...It's been a while since i last visited their Clan Leader**  
Everyone was taken aback by his words  
**\- ... You know their Clan Leader?**

**\- I only met him 2 times. One before my long sleep and the other was...my coming of age ceremony. It's been a long time indeed... **  
Frankenstein was lost in his own world: _"The coming of age_ _ceremony, which means when he was about Regis's age, the Helios clan must have had a strong connection to my Master. Master met this clan long before me, and of course long before the present Clan Leaders were born, as well..."_

**\- You will be dismissed here, it's late now. Tomorrow, we shall deal with The Forbidden Clan. Right now, i need some time to be private and think over what happened today.** The Lord gave them her final words before leaving the Hall.

They bowed their heads and came back to their own clan.  
Cadis Etrama Di Raizel along with his butler returned to their mansion in the woods. The butler muttered, as he left to his own room.  
_ -Tomorrow 's gonna be a long day._


	4. some messages for readers

**SOME MESSAGES FOR READER**

Hello guys, I'm still new to writing stories on Wattpad. I know my English sucks, it's not my first language. Anyway, I don't think someone will read this Noblesse story which I wrote just to satisfy my imagination. When I have new ideas, I'll write a part. I don't have intention to drop this stories. Plz support me everyone, i will do better with your support


	5. Chapter 4: Memories of Silver

**Chapter 4: Memories of Silver**

The Nobles went back to their hidden mansion in the forest, minds still ringing from the previous meeting. So many things began to appear, no longer hide from the dark and dusty curtains of the past, just in mere decades. No,... mere weeks. Ever since the Previous Lord's death, not that they want to accept the truth, The Nobles has been too prideful to admit that things went downhill real quick. The battle against The Union, other Clan Leaders' betrayal, the human and their crazy experiment on their own kind to put their hands on The Nobles...Obviously, such problems have been going on under their eyes without being exposed for a long time, during the Previous Lord's reign, or longer than that? Did he know what will happen when he decided to fade into eternal sleep? Why did the previous Clan Leaders go along with him?

The Nobles race have a long lifespan and tremendous power, much above the human. In fact, human may have worshipped them, prayed to them, feared the power of the unknown, but that's it . Human history is full of their encounter with greater beings, countless incidents that have been recorded, the Nobles are just one of so many myths or folktales that came alive to the human, nobody knows whether if those scary bedtime story were true, right? Every country has its own urban legends, sometimes it comes out with different versions,...Are they really exaggerations of the truth, or just a fantasy of our twisted imagination over decades?

It doesn't matter, no one really cares, they don't live long enough to confirm that, just ongoing folklores passed down generations to generations, before they notice something fishy, they are long gone. Human race has a short lifespan, merely a blink of an eye and decades passed, bodies returned to dust, 6 feets below the ground and their existence are wept away from earth. To some Nobles, human race is an inferior species, narrow-minded, aggressive with a limitless desires for things which are not theirs to claim. It's a common view that they are anything but a threat to the mighty Nobles race, nothing more than pitiful creatures with a bloodlust history against their own kind to claim, concur and enslave one another without any honor.

"_Seeing is believing"_ As the human said. The Nobles don't want to have anything to do with them, nothing good came from their confront with human except terror and chaos to the other side. The Lord and Previous Clan Leaders forbide their people to reveal their existence to the human so long that they became nothing but illusion of human's imagination, for both sides' sake, as long as human don't see them, they're safe from each other.

But now, things shifted drastically. THE CLAN LEADERS revealed themselves, teamed up with The Union to betray Lukedonia. The Previous Lord and other clan leader's eternal sleep leaving anything in the hands of young and inexperienced generation. Human war killed Lord Muzaka's daughter, which leads to him being almost insane and The Noblesse having to ever 820 years of sleep to recover.

We lost Kertia Rajak due to the incident with The Union and having to deal with mortified human threat again and again. Lukedonia had lost its peace and almost sunk into chaos, not yet recover from anything destiny threw at it. No one doubted that the island is in a vulnerable state. Furthermore, with this Unknown-to-us-all Helios clan's unexpected show up from nowhere. Although they don't question Lord Raizel and Sir Gejutel K. Landegre 's judgement, there's no way they can fully trust such a clan. Yes, The Helios clan can't betray Lukedonia, but its loyalty doesn't go with the Present Lord - Raskreia either. As much as the blond Lord hid our existence to the human race, he kept the Helios clan in darkness to other is absolute nothing to guarantee that they don't use this perfect chance to rebel. We had to give a second thought about it. If there's something wrong, THEY are the one who get the upper hand, we only have 7 young clan leaders now, and Lord Raizel had not been in a good condition ever since. The rest of the team won't stand a chance over an ancient Clan which they know nothing about, their origin, their power or their motivation. Never had us seen even one of them in person, much less in action...This is bad, really bad. The chance of them being an ugly nightmare

is just as big as they being a friendly ally.

Do they know that we have a new Lord? Or they had no clue, or just recently knew this just like The Noblesse? OR...

_They don't want to follow our Lord, and use the excuses of Lord Raizel's disappearance, just like those traitors...and decide to wipe us all in one go?_


End file.
